The Quest of Eight
by TheAwkwahdFangirl
Summary: When Percy (unwisely) decides to leave Annabeth behind on a quest, he ends up in deep trouble. Now it's up to Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Thalia to save the boys. ;)


**This is my first fic please review! Thank you! -Awkwah**

* * *

Annabeth shook Piper.

"When did he go? 5 minutes, 10?!"

"About 15 minutes ago." Piper said sounding a bit frightened

Annabeth ran past her, threw the door of the Athena cabin open and ran past the other cabins, past the big house, and past the volleyball pit before starting towards Rachel's.

Piper called after her, "If you kill my boyfriend I'm going to have to get you!"

"Don't worry I'm only going to kill mine!" she yelled back.

Annabeth opened the door to Rachel's cave and practically flew smack in to Percy. He grabbed her to keep her from toppling over.

"Perseus Jackson!"

"What!" He asked alarmed.

"You know what seaweed brain." Annabeth said

Percy's face grew sheepish.

" Sorry, but I like knowing what movie I'm watching." Rachel said from behind Percy.

"its not a movie it's a tutorial **How to kill Percy**." Annabeth replied.

"Oh okay why you are mad at him?"

"I'm mad because I have been on 5 of the 7 quests that Percy has been on, the first one that I missed was because I was holding up the sky! The second was because some stupid goddess went and demigodnapped him so that means I'm not going to miss another one!" said Annabeth all in one breath.

"Annabeth settle down. I'm just going on a quest with the guys." (Jason, Leo, and Frank ;) _Sorry I just like winky faces_** ;)**

"You know what fine why would I want to go on some stupid quest with some stupid boys!" Annabeth said fiercely and with that she stalked out of the cave.

Percy came out a few minutes later looking like he had been hit by the Gray Sisters cab. He started touring the sword arena, but then he turned and headed for the Athena cabin and knocked. One of Annabeth's brothers opened the door.

"Hi Alexander, is Annabeth here?" Percy asked.

"Tell him I'm not here." Said a muffled voice from inside the cabin.

Alexander turned back to Percy.

"She is not here." He said in a slightly playful tone.

"Do you now when she will get back? Percy asked in the same playful tone.

"Tell him when I do get back I'm not talking to him." Came the muffled reply.

Alexander relayed the message.

"I would believe that, but someone wants to hear the prophecy." Said Percy nonchalantly.

Annabeth came out of the cabin.

"What was the prophecy?" Annabeth asked in a bored tone.

"Well it went like this."

**"****Four shall depart to search fare and wide**

**They will take the wild ride**

**One must ask and three more must choose**

**If they decline then you will lose**

**If they accept then follow these steps**

**Find the Lover of poetry**

**Then go after the son of the sea**

**Find the sailor and negotiate **

**And above all steer clear of hate."**

"Hhhmmm…. Well some of this is obvious. Four shall depart to search fare and wide that would be you, Jason, Leo, and Frank. Someone is going to ask three more people to do something and if they say no, then it's all over. if they say yes then they have to find the lover of poetry that is clearly Apollo or one of his kids. Then they have to fide a son of Poseidon." Said Annabeth matter-of-factly.

"Won't that be me?" asked Percy.

"You are not the only son of Poseidon. It could be Tyson." Said Annabeth rolling her eyes.

"O, I love you."

"I love you to."

We'll be leaving at noon. I'll Iris message you around 7:45." Said Percy

"Okay, go pack seaweed Brain." Said Annabeth lightly push in him toured his cabin.

* * *

Annabeth looked at her watch. She loved her watch it was one of the ideas from Daedalus' laptop that she lost in Tartarus. It was made by the Hephaestus cabin and it was water, fire, and rust proof which is why is survived Tartarus. It also doubled as two things. One a HD (hard drive) so she had all of the ideas that were on the laptop were now in the watch. And two it was a video camera.

It was 11:49. She had better find Percy, or he would probably miss his ride in to the city. She walked over to the Poseidon cabin and knocked.

"Come in." A voice said from inside the cabin.

Annabeth stepped in to the cabin and breathed deeply. The Poseidon cabin smelled like an ocean breeze, (not that she would ever tell Percy) it was made out of sea stone with small fosses, the door was low and in the room was two bunk beds and a nightstand. (**I'm just describing it the way I see it;) ** Attached to the ceiling was a hippocampi mobel. In the windows they were jars with different types of seaweed that threw blues, greens, and yellows around the room. There was also a mirror hanging on one of the walls in which Percy was making faces in.

"Who do I look like to you?" Percy asked turning to face her. He had puffed up his hair so that it was spiked and was pretending to scowl ferociously.

"You look like you lost a fight with your pillow and then pulled a facial muscle. Said Annabeth trying (and failing) not to smile.

"Darn so I didn't look like Talia to you?" said Percy losing the scowl and looking crestfallen.

"Well you already look a little like each other. Who do I look like?" said Annabeth crossing her eyes and making fish lips.

"Hhhmmm you look like Aphrodite." Said Percy smiling.

Annabeth uncrossed her eyes and looked at him. "Do you want an angry goddess to kill you?

"Personally I'd rather died of old age."

"Well if you bring someone on the quest that person would make sure that you live until at least 35."

"That isn't old"

"Is for a demigod"

"Touché" said Percy.

"What's with the French?" Said Annabeth looking at Percy as if he were crazy.

"We had to take French in school last year and that is the only word I remember."

"Well I came to make sure you didn't miss your ride in to the city so we better get up to half blood hill." Said Annabeth peering around Percy at the half packed duffel bag. Percy turned and looked at it to.

"Give me five minutes."

"Okay seaweed brain but you better hurry or you'll miss your ride."

"O so that's why you came, you want me to miss my ride so I can't go on the quest."

"On the contrary I'm going to make sure you go and then I'm going to have a lot of fun well you are of having a miserable time." Said Annabeth proudly.

"I think you will be bored and lonely because you will have no one to talk to."

"I got on just fine before I met you."

"Exactly you got on fine before you met moi."

"Again what's with the French? And besides I can talk to Alexander, Malcom, Hester, Irene, Lacie, Nate, and Chase."

"Yes you will be able to talk to them about architecture and all kinds of stuff that will make you very lonely." Said Percy half way to putting some shampoo and conditioner in to the duffel bag.

"Hold on let me see that." Said Annabeth taking them out of Percy's hand. "Percy Jackson you hypocrite."

Printed on the bottles were the words** fresh ocean breeze sent**.

"All this time I thought you really smelled like the ocean and you have been using scented shampoo and conditioner?" Said Annabeth glaring at Percy. I even told Piper you smelled like the ocean!

"Annabeth, I just started using it put that's not the point… you really think I smell good?"

"I never said that." Said Annabeth crossing her arms. "Now hurry up I'd like to do more than sit here all day."


End file.
